Blessing
by Vanidades
Summary: Just what exactly does Shuuichi mean to Eiri Yuki? Chap 11 Up! Rated M for future chapters!
1. Get Out

_Hello there, and welcome to my newest story **'Blessing'** inspired by another one of my random mood swings and the battle against college stress… And well, a weird dream I had of Shu and Yuki… I know… weird isn't it? Well… that's what happens when you get so much into Gravitation and Maki Murakami's randomness…_

_Without more ranting I'll let you all read my newest piece, and well, this one is dedicated to** Vindalootoo**, for coming up with such masterpieces as 'Nowhere to go' and 'Yushu', and for being so honest with her/his reviews in my story 'Fantasy'._

* * *

_Main theme for 'Get Out': 'XO' by Fall Out Boy_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Get Out**

He felt half ashamed of himself and half relaxed, there was nothing in the apartment that could get him out of his study, not after a few hours of sex, thing that inspired him to write, the cries of his muse were something he could not compare with a million of cigarettes and the over dose of alcohol in his veins; after so much sex, he stormed out of his room, forgetting about the fragile body he just kicked out of the room and sent to work with a _'Go do something with your life while I work on my study, and do not dare to annoy me… Don't even dare to come back.' _Words he never meant, but he knew that if he didn't say them the little annoying brat wouldn't let him be alone, and since the moment he saw those big purple orbs filled with tears he started to regret ever having to be so cold towards him.

But he knew better, it wasn't love what attached him to the boy… it was just lust, or so he would like to think about that feeling the boy would make him feel every second they spent together in a bed.

No, it couldn't be love… he swore he would not love anyone else for the rest of his life, so it couldn't be love… Yes… That's what it was, lust, the craving of that little ass, of that tanned skin he already had mesmerized, of that strawberry scented hair, of those sweet tasting lips, of that entire body… No one had ever made him feel this way, he has never craved for someone so badly, only thinking about the little idiot's ass made him hard enough to want and get him in bed again.

NO! He couldn't think that way, not right now; he was about to meet a dead line, and to have sex once again with that brat would mean another night he would waste down the drain. He shook his head, and picked up the phone, yes, that was the only solution; he would call one of those women that would give anything to have sex with him, just to get rid of that sexual frustration and then kick her out of the apartment.

He called, and ordered the woman to come as soon as possible and show in his apartment, he already knew her, he had spent a few nights with her before meeting Shuichi.

After a few cigarettes later, there was a ring in his bell, he got up and left the cigarette in the ashtray, moved to the door and opened it, revealing a young tall lady, with black locks and hazelnut colored eyes, her body was voluptuous, and her lips red as blood, she smiled at him and cocked her head cutely to one side, "Long time no see, Yuki-sensei." She said as he scoffed and motioned her to come inside. "Where shall it be? In your room?" she asked taking off her high heels and starting to get rid of her clothes, standing naked at the center of the living room, "Or in the couch?" she asked as Eiri twitched.

"Not there…" he said, a burning sensation taking over his throat, he could not bring himself to do it there, _'That's where he sleeps… I cannot do that…'_ he thought as he motioned her to come closer to him.

His hands traveled to pleasurable places of her body, his mouth coming closer to hers, as her hands traveled the buttons of his shirt, undoing them one by one, and then moving to his belt, where she felt a hand grabbing hers, "Not here…" Eiri whispered against her lips as she smiled.

"Where is it gonna be then?" she asked moving her lips to Eiri's neck, kissing softly and then sucking passionately, leaving a mark in the spot she wanted to. She smiled to herself triumphal, as he took her to his room and threw her at the bed, "Be gentle." She said with a giggle as Eiri took off his pants and lied on top of her.

"Let's get this over… I'm not here to play silly games… And I'll treat you as I feel like doing with you…" the blonde said as he penetrated the woman that was lying on his bed, he closed his eyes and another thrust came again, and then another, and another, followed by echoing moans and screams from the girl, he did it again, each time harder and harder, and faster and faster.

The woman's hands came to stop at his chest, trying to pull away from him, all efforts in vain as she couldn't get away from his grasp, then they moved to his back, she finally gave up, she was starting to like it, giving in, her nails digging into his flesh, opening it, as blood ran out of the wound. _'Shuichi…' _he thought as he kept on going at it.

She screamed his name, as he kept on going at it, and once again she yelled with much more fierce, this time it came to stop in his ears… and he finally realized, he pulled away from her, getting out of the trance he was in, his eyes wide in realization of what he just did… he was craving for the body of someone else, while being with another person…

"Why'd you stop, Yuki-sensei?" she asked as she opened her eyes, watching as the man got in his pants and threw some money on the bed, "What does this mean?" she asked as Eiri opened the door and got out of the room.

"What else? That's your payment… Now get out of my house… He might be coming back any minute now…" he said as she stood up and followed him.

"Were you thinking of someone else while you were having sex with me, you bastard?!" She asked as Eiri turned around and glared at her, she stopped her track right there, and the door to the apartment flew open. "I see…" she said smiling to herself and going to the living room to get dressed.

Eiri looked at Shuichi, who was too busy closing the door to notice the now half naked girl that was starting to get dressed in the middle of his 'lover's' living room, and then he got inside of his study, shutting himself from everything.

"Yuki… I'm home…" he whispered as he rested his head against the door and heard footsteps, he came into realization and looked around, smile on his face, only to find a pair of hazelnut eyes staring at him. His eyes filled with tears as the hand of the woman stopped at his cheek.

"You're one lucky bastard… You know that?" she said kissing the boy's lips, as the door of the study flew open.

Golden eyes filled with anger, as he saw what happened in his living room, he walked to the pair and took the girl's hand, "You haven't left yet, you bitch!?" he asked as she smiled at him.

"I was about to. Couldn't help myself, you know? He's just so cute." She said as Eiri let her go, "Now if you may excuse me… Nice meeting you… Lucky bastard." She said with a smile and a wink, "If you want to chat sometime, ask Yuki-sensei for Myrna's phone number. Have a good night you two!" she said waving good-bye and kissing Shuichi's cheek.

The girl opened the door and left, Shuichi just stared blankly at Eiri, tears in his eyes, in that moment he just wanted to disappear, to run away, but he didn't, he stood there and smiled sadly at the author.

"You're not gonna do anything, are you?" Eiri asked as Shuichi started to cry, "You're a sissy…" Eiri said closing the door behind him, "I'm going to be at my office…" Eiri said leaving a broken hearted Shuichi, crying in the living room.

He closed the door to his study, trying to shut the world off, but he couldn't the heart breaking sobs could still be heard, no matter how much he tried to, and then, the worst thing that could be heard, "Why? Why Yuki? Why'd you do it?" the small voice could be heard, and he could swear his heart stopped, but then another unexpected thing happened, "Why can't you just love me… Like I love you… Why…"

Eiri's hand traveled to his face, covering everything, his eyes began to burn, his throat began to hurt, his heart began to ache with an unknown feeling, he was feeling guilty, he had destroyed another life yet again.

He stood up and opened the door, to find an already asleep Shuichi, he had cried himself to sleep, he stood there, watching his sleeping face, as he breathe steadily, as he sobbed even though he was sleeping, he sat down in the floor, by his side. _'If this is really lust… If that's the only thing I can feel towards him… Why am I feeling this way then? Why does it hurt so much… to know that I have hurt him? Why?' _Eiri asked to himself as he sunk himself in sadness, and fell asleep besides the pink-haired moron that had become something more than a lust object to him.

* * *

_So… What do you think? You liked it?! I did!! And there's another chapter coming soon! Sorry if it was too short! But this was done in the lapse of an hour… Hehe, not too much, eh?_

_Next chapter… A lil spoil? Hear Crossfade's song 'Breathing Slowly' and you might get it! Now review and see you next time!_


	2. The Last Drop

_Yo! BlooDy-MaY here, just typing a lil intro to my new chapter… This one is gonna be about out pink haired baka! We'll see what's going through his mind and what's he's gonna do next._

_I shall tell you all that this story does not follows the series or the manga, is an alternate version, one that may help be to burn some neurons without having to be on drugs since I've never tried something as different as this… So, let's see how it goes._

_Without taking more of your time, here's my new chapter **'The Last Drop'**._

* * *

_Main Theme for '**The Last Drop': 'El Duelo**' by La Ley feat Ely Guerra_

* * *

**Chap 2: 'The Last Drop'**

His body lied lifeless in something that he could call comfort ness, his body was cold, due to the temperature of the A/C unit, his tears were dry already, or so he thought, he couldn't cry anymore, he felt his eyes were burning, he felt that his throat was sore, and his whole body was trembling, just like a puppy that has been abandoned in the rain would tremble.

His nails dug deep in his own scalp, trying to find for a lie that he could believe, a lie to excuse his lover, something he could repeat to himself over and over again until it got dug in his consciousness and he would believe it.

He never thought it was going to be this hard… Yes, Eiri had told him about the countless women he had brought to his house and made love until he fucked the living shit out of them, and he just smiled at the blonde, obliviously, thinking it was all part of the past, but it wasn't… it just wasn't.

He curled up, hugging himself, as he looked for some self-comfort, thing he was no good at… hell, he didn't even know how to comfort other people, would he know how to comfort himself.

He heard the door of the study open, and he tightened his eyelids as more tears threatened to fall, a heart breaking sob rose from his lips, and his breath caught up with his heart, beating steadily each time he heard the footsteps coming closer to where he was, and then a loud thud was heard besides the couch, bringing even more tears to his eyes.

He felt as an acidic taste took over his throat after a few minutes of the man sitting down besides him, his eyes snapped open as his body jerked up, twitching, and then a hand traveled to his mouth as the substance threatened to come out of his mouth. He held it back and got up as fast as he could, trying to not disturb the older man, and making his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and emptying the contents of his stomach in the recipient.

Golden eyes opened vaguely, as he scanned the whole room, nothing seemed out of place, but he knew something was missing, he switched and looked at the couch, finding it empty, he yawned and got up, "Brat?" he called receiving no reply, "Brat?" he called once again scratching the back of his head as he heard the disgusting noise coming from the bathroom.

He twitched in disgust as he heard the boy vomiting, a few seconds later the flush of the toilet and then the water running… it ran for some good 10 seconds, _'Must be washing his mouth…' _Eiri thought as he heard the water turned off, and a body sliding against the door and then more sniffs coming from inside of the bathroom, sniffs that became sobs, sobs that hurt his ears just to catch the slightest glimpse of them.

He sighed and knocked on the door, "If you're going to keep on crying… Get out of the house. You're starting to get on my nerves…" Eiri said as he heard the sobs came to a stop, _'Thanks, Buddah…'_ he thought as he heard the door open and he eyed the boy that was standing now before him, "Rough night, eh?" Eiri asked, no mercy on the little soul of the boy, just to receive a grin as a reply.

"Yes it was… But I think it was rougher on you than me." Shuichi said as Eiri twitched.

'_Since when does he comes with this kinds of come backs? I thought he was never going to use his brain… but after all he did.' _Eiri thought as he smirked down at the boy, "Yeah… Kind of tiring… And you're starting to get annoying with all that whining," Eiri added as Shuichi looked away and he smiled triumphal, like a little kid will smile when he gets some kind of present in Christmas.

Shuichi smiled and looked at him, "Well… I will not spend the night here, so you should get a lot of rest tonight… Or perhaps you'll just get another woman on your bed again?" he asked as Eiri snickered and got Shuichi's face in one of his hands, forcing the boy to look at him.

Golden meet purple, the first reflecting anger and the second frustration, sadness and disillusion, "Look here you little brat… Before according to live together I told you what I did and what I did not with women, and since I remember we're not in the term of 'lover's for you to be throwing tantrums at me, is that clear? I just spent one night with you… One, nothing else. Didn't mean anything at all to me. And I just agreed with you to live here for a _week_, and you already have three months in here, is not like the world's gonna end because of this." He said, his strong voice echoing on Shuichi's head over and over again.

_Didn't mean anything to me at all._

Shuichi looked away, tears filling his eyes once again, "Well… It didn't mean anything at all to me, either…" Shuichi said, not believing what he just said, and sure that Eiri would not believe it either since he was already smirking, "But… Like I told you… I won't be a nuisance to you anymore, I'll get my things out of the apartment tomorrow. Better off alone than living with an egocentric bastard…" he said as Eiri smiled and let him go.

The pink haired boy moved to the living room, standing in front of the door and putting his shoes on, a turn on the door knob and he was already out of Eiri's life… Or so both of them thought.

* * *

His numb feet were working on its own, his brain too busy thinking about the blonde he left back with a smile plastered on his face, a smile of satisfaction. He looked up to the sky, as the rain kept on falling. _'Why?'_ he asked to himself as he closed his eyes, tears falling out of them, but he was already soaked enough to feel the difference between the tears and the raindrops.

He kept on walking, until his knees gave in, and he fell in front of a place that was familiar to him, but even though he had been there thousands of times before, his mind couldn't register where in hell blazes he was.

Tired eyelids shut the world around him, as he curled himself up in a ball, letting the rain fall over him, he wasn't sure, but he could feel that someone was picking him up, he snuggled closer to his savior, to that warmth, and to that nicotine smell, "Yuki…" he whispered as he heard a chuckle coming from the man.

A door opened and then he could feel his body was being placed in something that resembled the comfort of a bed. Two soft hands took care of his clothes, leaving him naked, as he was brought to this world, and then he could feel the warmth of some kind of fabric placed over him. He snuggled closer to the comfort and warmth of the fabric, as sobs kept on coming out of his mouth.

"Baka… look at you… You're soaked wet… I'm sorry…" the man said as he placed a hand on Shuichi's head and ruffled his hair, "I'll make sure you don't get hurt anymore…" he said placing a kiss on his damped hair.

"Yu… Yuki…" the pink haired boy whispered, followed by a sob and more tears, "Why… Why'd you do it? … If… If it didn't mean anything… to you… then why? … Why can't you… Why can't you just… love me like I love you… Why'd you have… to go and do that… Why?" Shuichi's question disappear in the thin air as he felt the weight of the bed shifted.

"Sorry, Shu…" the man said opening the door and closing it behind him, leaving the fragile singer all by himself.

Shuichi tightened his grip in the cloth, and tightened his eye lids, remembering the night he spent with Eiri, the way he felt when the man he loved took his innocence away from him, and along with it he took his hopes and his dreams. With just one tear shared by Shuichi that night, the blonde forgot the hole that he had in his heart, and opened a whole new one in Shuichi's. On that night he provoked to see in Shuichi, what Shuichi had never showed anyone else in intimacy, the way he looked at him, it brought him to commit suicide slowly… It brought the dead of the singer's soul. That night, he gave everything to receive nothing in exchange.

* * *

He looked up, to see the smoke of his cigarette dissipate, as he smiled, sadly, at the thought that just like that smoke dissipated, his brat had just done the same… he had left, and with such determination, that he could swear was for real. And there he was, convincing himself like the idiot he is, that he didn't love the pink haired moron, that it was just lust, just a sex toy, another one of the so many he's ever had, he was just infatuated with that tight dancer's butt, and with that celestial voice chords that the little stupid boy had.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by the bell of his door, but he decided to ignore it, maybe it was the stupid asshole, trying to come back to apologize… asshole? He wasn't sure that word would fit Shuichi… quite the contrary; it would only fit him, for being stupid enough and being afraid of falling in love once again. The bell rang once again, and once again it was ignored, just as he ignored the cigarette that was almost falling from his hand, and once again it rang, only this time it didn't rang once, but various times until he decided to get up from the chair of his office.

"You damn brat!! Are you back to plead for more?! To beg for me to let you in!?" he yelled as he opened the door, to be surprised by the two brown eyes that were staring back at his, fire burning deep inside of those two orbs, "You… What are you doing here?" he asked as the owner of the brow eyes smiled at him.

"I came here to have a nice chat with you… What do you think? Let's talk like civilized men we are…" the tall man said as Eiri scoffed and motioned him to go inside of the house.

* * *

_So much for my new chapter, eh? I'm tired, sick and haven't slept for 24 hours… great! Thanks to school finals… SUCK!_

_Well, here you got the second chappie! Dedicated to **Vindalootoo** and my **Sunshine**… Vin, thanks for your advice and for reviewing! Hope you're liking it so far! _

_Well, now I shall beg your leave… Due to the reasons stated one line above, I have to storm out of this hell and rest for a while… Such a pity since ideas for this fic are coming along better than for the other one… sighs Well, that's life for one… Now please, all of you do me a favor… scroll the page a little bit further, and hit the little button that says 'GO', then type whatever you think of this story, it might help a lot, and please, no flames, just constructive criticism, it would be much appreciated._

_See you next time!_


	3. Bad Luck?

_HI!!! Sorry for the long absence, I know I took forever to update this story, but a lot of things have happened since I last updated! Thanks for being so patient guys! Anyways, I leave you now with the new chapter for 'Blessing' enjoy it!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters... Maki Murakami does. As for the lyrics, they're Utada's..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bad Luck?**

The blonde novelist sighed, not because he was tired, nor because he was expecting someone else in the door, but more because he knew what he was up for. He let out a yawn and lazily scratched the back of his head, motioning the young man to get inside of the house. He turned around and looked at him, then at his clothes, "What are you here for? Going to take a rebound? Go ahead… Serve yourself." The blonde said as the brown haired guy shook his head, 'Then, if you're coming in, take off your shoes… and make it quick… You're soaking wet and I want to go to bed," he finished as he took a cigarette and lit it.

"I'm not going to take that long…" the young man said, as he stood in the door way and removed the hair away from his eyes. "All I came here to tell you is… Make Shuichi cry… One more time, and I'll make sure you pay for it." And with that the young man turned around, "Now… Have a good night," he said and closed the door behind him.

Eiri just stood there, looking at the closed door as a smile came to his lips, "What a sidekick…"

* * *

Shuichi woke up in a place he knew well enough, nothing had changed much since the last time he'd been here, and the nicotine smell still lingered in the air, he smiled to himself, although a sad smile… Ever since he moved with Yuki he never thought he would have to bother _him_ again.

He rose to his feet and found himself in the biggest t-shirt ever, and looking around he found a note by the sofa, he picked it up and read it:

'I'll be back soon, make sure you eat something and take some rest… You look like you need it. PS: Don't look for your clothes, you won't find them.'

Shuichi smiled to himself as he placed the note in the table once again, moving on to the kitchen and looking for something to eat. He found a box of pocky, which he didn't hesitate to grab and open, after all it seems like bad habits die hard… Then he started to look in the fridge for something to drink but found nothing. Just then the door flew open.

"Oi! Stop looking for something you know you won't find in there." The man that opened the door said as he slid out of his jacket and tossed it aside.

"Ehh… You had a box of pocky, so why can't you have a nice and cold can of peach juice in here?" Shuichi asked with a grin as he felt something hard and cold knocking in his forehead.

"Here you go, stupid… Now stop rummaging around my kitchen and take rest." The man said as Shuichi hugged him, "Oi, oi! Knock it off! Stop it!" he said trying to pry Shuichi off him as both of them fell to the floor.

"Thank you so much, Hiro!" Shuichi said as tears fell from his eyes, "Thank you so much…" the pink haired boy said as he cried on top of his friend's chest.

The long haired guitarist of Bad Luck ruffled his friend's pink hair, "No problem, Shu… You know I'll always be there for you, stupid… There's no need to be thankful."

Shuichi sat up on top of his best friend and smiled, wiping his tears and looking away, "Why is it… That you're always there for me… But I cannot be there for you?"

Feeling a poke against his forehead, Shuichi turned his look to his best friend who gave him a childish pout, "Don't go getting any dumber than what you already are… Of course you've been there for me multiple times… Remember the time mom went to school and told me that if I joined you I was going to be a delinquent?" Hiro asked as Shuichi's smile lit up, "See? Anyways… I need you to get off me. Tomorrow we have a concert and I would like to rest if, if you don't mind that is…"

Shuichi hugged his friend and then decided to stop the hugging attack, before he died from suffocation, "Thanks Hiro." Shuichi said with a smile as Hiro looked at him and winked.

"No problem, Shu… Just go to sleep… Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." Hiro said as Shuichi nodded and fell asleep by his side. _'Rest assured, Shu… You'll need it. You sure do…'_

* * *

"The opening band is almost done, after this you have to be there no matter what, Shindou." The producer of Bad Luck said while throwing one of his antics. "You know my job depends on this!"

Shuichi nodded and closed his eyes, sighing as Hiro patted on the back of the producer, "Don't worry Sakano… I'm sure we'll do our best to satisfy this audience…"

The music faded and Shuichi got up, stretching his limbs, "You ready, Hiro?" he asked as Hiro nodded with excitement, "Let's show this people what Bad Luck is really made of." The pink haired boy said as his fellow partner followed closely behind forgetting about the crying producer.

The stage was dark as Shuichi and Hiro took their position on it, as the lights went on Shuichi opened his mouth while scanning the audience spotting a blonde man among the crowd, his heart stopped for what felt like an eternity, but he tried to keep his cool as he was snapped into reality by a groan coming from his friend.

The pink haired boy nodded and kept his composure as the guitar started to play and words started to leave his mouth:

_**Ki ni naru noni kikenai  
Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru**__  
(Even though I worry about it, I can't ask  
I'm tired of swimming, and even you have become shy)  
__**  
Aetai noni ienai nami ni osarete  
Mata sukoshi tooku naru**__  
(I want to see you, but I never can, waves push us apart  
Again, just a little more distance)_

_**Tokirenai you ni keep it going baby  
Onaji kimochi janai nara tell me  
Muri wa shinai shuugi demo  
Sukoshi nara shite mite mo ii yo**__  
(We can't dismiss this if we want to keep it going baby  
If you don't feel the same then tell me  
Even if you see only the slightest chance,  
Then it's okay to try for the big celebration)_

_**I wanna be with you now  
Futari de distance shijimete  
Ima nara maniau kara  
We can start over  
Hitotsu ni wa narenai  
Itsu no hi ka distance mo  
Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo  
Yappari I wanna be with you  
I want to be with you now  
Believe in us together through the distance**__  
(Now is the time  
We can start over  
Because I don't want to be alone  
One day, even the distance  
Will embrace me, but I'll get used to it  
Because after all, I wanna be with you)_

_**Hito koto de konna ni mo kizutsuku kimi wa  
Kodoku wo oshiete kureru**__  
(Can a single word hurt this much?  
Teach me loneliness and then come back to me)_

_**Mamorenai toki keep on trying, baby  
Yakusoku toori janai kedo trust me  
Muri wa shinai shuugi demo**__**  
**__**Kimi to nara shite mite mo ii yo**__  
(You can't stop the time, keep on trying baby  
I can't promise but, trust me  
Even if you see only the slightest chance,  
Then it's okay to try for the big celebration)_

_**I wanna be with you now  
Futari de distance mitsumete  
Ima nara maniau kara  
We can start over  
Kotoba de tsutaetai  
I wanna be with you now  
Sono uchi ni distance mo  
Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo  
We should stay together  
Yappari I wanna be with you**__  
(I wanna be with you now  
Fix your eyes on us in through the distance  
Now is the time  
We can start over  
Because I don't want to be alone  
Say it in words  
One day, even the distance  
Will embrace me, but I'll get used to it  
Because after all, I wanna be with you)  
_

As Shuichi finished his song everyone was already cheering their names, the name Bad Luck spread easily amongst the crowd as only one person stood quiet, with a smirk across his face, turning around and leaving the arena.

Minutes later the concert was already a wrap, Shuichi and Hiro were done for good and ready to leave as a blonde man entered the room and took Shuichi by the hand, "We're going home… Now."

"D-Do you really mean it?" Shuichi asked as the blonde nodded and took a grad at his cigarette. "But… But what about what happened last night… I can't go back… Not like this." Shuichi said struggling to get out of the man's grip. "Let go of me, please." The boy cried to deaf ears as his friend just stood out of the situation. "I said, let go! Please!" That was the final blow, the novelist let go of his hand, just to wrap the fragile body with his two strong arms bringing their face together, another inch and their lips would find each other, "Yuki… please… Don't make this any harder for me…" the boy begged as his tears found an escape route out of those big and innocent eyes.

"I said we're going back home." Eiri said carrying the boy bridal-style, "Thanks for last night's advice… It was kind of vicious." The blonde man said to Hiro as he just shrugged.

"Yuki! Let go of me!" Shuichi cried while struggling.

"Yeah, good luck in trying to break away… I think we need to talk… And like it or not, you're going back home." The novelist said as Shuichi opened his mouth to complain once again, tears kept on falling and Eiri kissed him just to cut him off, he hated when the kid cried even though he would never admit it, not in a thousand eons.

The young boy broke the kiss with a slap, "How dare you, Yuki…" he asked as Eiri smiled.

"The same way I dare to claim you mine and take you back home with me." The grown up man said as he stared to walk away with the boy between his arms.

"I don't want to go back… I'd rather stay in Hiro's… I don't want to see your face ever again." The boy said as he looked away and Eiri stopped his walking.

As hard as it was to talk after those hurtful words left the mouth of the boy Eiri found his strength and opened his mouth, "Brat… I just told you… We need to talk…"

"Fine… I'll go… But I think I can manage myself to walk." The lead singer of Bad Luck said as Eiri put him in the floor and both of them started walking towards the novelists' car.

* * *

_Ehh… Turned out to be shorter than what I expected… TT This is so sad… I've been suffering from an artist and writer's block for the last weeks! Anyways, there you had it… My third chapter. Thanks to my friend Hoshikari and her random chats I got to get on my cheerful side and started writing and drawing once again… Thank you girl! You're awesome! And I'm looking forward to do the 'JEEEEEN' thing I told you I would do if I ever move to Canada just to meet you! _

_So… Many thanks to Julin, too! Thanks to her I could write this. Everything that's happened between us has been an awesome lesson for me! Thanks for always being there! _

_Thanks to Vindalotoo, for updating their story and inspiring me to write and well… This one as all the other chapters are for you!_

_Now, just wait for the next update and wait to see what happens between these two idiots. Mata ne!_


	4. Trust

_lHello there people! Welcome to the fourth chapter of 'Blessing'. I have nothing much to say, only that my classes ended, finally, and that I might be able to update a little bit more! Anyways, I leave you all with the new chapter, enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of it's characters! They all belong to the genius Maki Murakami!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trust**

Both men got inside of the car, closing the doors and starting the engine, Eiri was silent, he didn't know what to say, he glanced over to the boy that occupied the space of the passenger's side, the boy was playing with his fingers and humming a song that was playing in the radio, his eyes closed as if he was in some kind of trance as his voice hummed louder and later on he opened his mouth, words of the lyrics leaving his mouth disguised as whispers, whispers that were so faint but if you could hear them, they were like a spell… A spell that would make you forget about everything else, making you concentrate in that angelic voice.

Shuichi placed his hands over his legs as he kept on singing, Eiri's urge to touch the boy grew, he would give anything to touch that soft tanned skin, but he knew more than that… If he did that he would just break the trance the kid was on right now and it would be replaced by screams, but his urge was too much… He wanted to touch that fragile body, to have it wrap in his arms once again, to be able to make the boy his once again…

Make him 'his' once again? Didn't he just tell the boy that he was 'his'? And how'd that come to matter with him? Since when does he label things as 'his' and since when does he cares so much if he has that brat by his side or not? What was wrong with him?

The car pulled over in his garage, where he turned it off and opened the door, Shuichi was still singing as he felt a hand shaking him, "We're here… You can stop now." Eiri said as Shuichi rolled his eyes and got off the car.

The tall novelist walked before him, leading him inside of the house, turning on the lights and moving to the kitchen to grab a can of beer… Shuichi just stood there, looking blankly at nothing at all, his eyes were empty.

"So… What do you want to talk about?" Shuichi asked as Eiri opened the can of beer and stood besides him, one of his hands traveling to his thigh as the other one placed the beer in his mouth.

The blonde took his time to answer, he opened his eyes and looked at Shuichi, "Why'd you ran off like that?"

"Did I have another choice?" was the reply of the boy.

"Why do you always run away?" Eiri asked without thinking it twice.

"Maybe because is the only way I know how to deal with my problems?" The boy replied once again as soon as Eiri asked the question.

"Then why don't you change it?"

"Because I'm afraid…" To this answer he finally moved… he sulked his head in his shoulders, his hair covering his beautiful lavender eyes.

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of not being able to handle the truth…" Shuichi said as Eiri placed the beer down in the table, _'Afraid of not being able to handle you… To handle what you have done so far…'_

Eiri cupped the face of the young one in his hands, "Afraid of not being able to handle the truth? When we feel like this… is when we notice that we're living in reality, you damn brat. Feeling afraid is just another thing that makes us human, you don't have to run away." He said as he cut the distance between their faces.

"What do you want from me, Yuki" Shuichi whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing, brat…" Eiri said as he kissed the boy.

The kiss was broken as fast as it was given, Shuichi pulled away, "Yuki… I want to know the truth… I want to be able to trust you once again…" the boy said as Eiri sighed and looked away.

"You want to know the truth… Which truth?" Eiri asked as he stood up straight and got his beer once again.

Shuichi looked at his 'lover' walk away and silently sighed, he closed his eyes and took his hands to his chest, the nervousness made it difficult to breathe, he could swear that he was forgetting about how to breathe… he felt he was lacking air, but he gathered his strength and the words finally left his mouth, "How long… How long have you been cheating on me…"

Eiri chuckled and took a sip of his beer, "Cheating on you? Well… I still don't see the point in 'cheating' when I just told you that you could stay here for a week and you've stood here for a period of three months… But If you wanna call it that way… Then I've only 'cheated' on you once." The blonde author said as he ran his long fingers through his locks. "Anything else you want to know?"

Shuichi turned around and looked at the author to look at him only to find a smirk in his lips as if he had done nothing bad at all, "W… What am I to you, Yuki?!" the boy yelled as Eiri quirked a brow at him, can resting in his mouth, "D… Do you think you can do with me whatever you want?! Do you think that I have no feelings?! That I'm just one of your 'fuck buddies'?! That I'm just another one of those you spend your night with and then toss them aside?! What gives you the right to think of me that way?! What… What am I… to you?" the boy said as he fell to his knees, no longer able to keep his cool.

Eiri turned around and watched as the boy sulked, a feeling of grief taking over him, burning him, making him want to say things he knew he couldn't say, "You're nothing..." Eiri said as Shuichi's eyes widened with pain. Big lavender eyes widened with horror and filled with pain and sadness as he saw the novelist walking towards him, "You're nothing you've said before… You're none of those things…" Eiri said as he kneeled himself in front of the boy and reached his hand to touch one of his cheeks, "You're none of those, brat… But at the same time… I cannot tell you what you are…" Eiri said kissing the boy's tears, _'Because if I tell you… I might be able to break you later on…'_

Shuichi's hand caught Eiri's and brought is close to his mouth, then placing a soft kiss on the back of his hand, "I don't want to be broken again, Yuki… I want to be whole… and to always be with you… But… can you be with me?" Shuichi asked as Eiri smiled down at the boy and ran his long fingers through his pink hair.

"I can't promise that to you, brat… But let us live the moment… No one knows what awaits us tomorrow… And I cannot promise something I might not be able to keep." The blonde man said bringing his lips upon Shuichi's and kissing him.

Shuichi resisted for the first seconds, but then he finally gave in to the poison… a poison that might end up killing him later on… But he didn't care, he wanted to be with Eiri now, not caring about the future.

The kiss deepened as Shuichi welcomed the invasion of Eiri's tongue, his hands traveled the shirt of the author as he undid every button and took the piece of cloth off, his hands roamed the blonde's back as his mouth got separated from the other's.

Eiri's hands worked on the shirt of the boy that was lying between his arms, removing it careful enough to hurt the damn idiot, and as he pulled away from the kid to remove it he could spot a lustful glance directed in his way. Eiri smirked to himself as Shuichi's shirt was tossed aside, the boy searched for the other's body immediately, his hands still roaming his back as his mouth kissed and sighed in Eiri's shoulder blade.

Eiri got Shuichi in his arms and brought him to the couch, "I don't want it here…" Shuichi mumbled against Eiri's shoulder blade as the blonde just gave him a puzzled look, "I want you to take me… In your room…" Shuichi said as he kept on kissing the man's shoulders.

"Are you sure about that?" Eiri asked as Shuichi just nodded, this time his finger working its way down Eiri's spine and his tongue tracing an invisible line that ran from his shoulder to his neck, as Eiri carried him to the room.

As he made his way into his room, he placed the singer's body in his bed, slowly as if he was afraid to break a porcelain vase, as kisses were shared with fervent passion, caresses and nibbles in different part of each other's body just added log to their fire, moans and sighs could make them understand what each other felt.

Minutes later, moonlight piercing trough the blinds and shinning upon two male bodies, lying in bed, white silk covering what needed to be covered while sweat covered their whole bodies, Shuichi's small hand finding the other's and intertwining in a soft grip.

A sob left Shuichi's mouth as Eiri just looked down at him, "What's wrong now?" The novelist asked coldly as the pink haired boy never answered back, "Are you asleep?" he asked lightly shaking the body that lied on top of his and yet no response, "So… you _are _asllep…" Eiri whispered as his long fingers ran along his scalp, _'Why is it… That even though I claim not to worry over him, I do… How come that I don't want to brake him… Why do I want to keep this kid by my side… What is he? What does he have that no matter how much I try to run away from him or toss him aside I can't? Can someone help me with this? Can someone, please, make me understand what is he to me?'_

* * *

_Weeeeell… That's the end for you people… D See?! I've been updating lately! As I've said before, the whole story is a giftfic for Vindalootoo for being such an awesome writer! She deserves this and more! Thanks so much for sharing your stories with us!!_

_And well… This is it for me! I got an A+ in my 'History of Animation' class so I'm very hyper and happy and I need to work on my 'Graphics' final so wish me luck! Laterz! And sorry for the short chappies!  
_


	5. Wake Up Call

_I'm alive!!! I'm not dead as many of you might have thought. I was only dedicating myself to the art and well… I got lost in my new obsession. But I'm back! YAY!!_

_Anyways, I leave you all with the new chapter._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or it's characters._**

* * *

Chapter 5: Wake Up Call 

His small body lied there, protected by two strong arms. He was trembling and his lover didn't know if it was because of the cold or because he was having nightmares. The little body came closer to his in search of that peculiar warmth and letting out a sob.

The blonde author tightened his grip on that fragile body and kissed the pink hair letting out a sigh and falling asleep after a few minutes.

♦♦♦♦

The sun was up. Sunlight piercing through the pale curtains and bothering his sleep. He didn't dare to move, he didn't want to wake the older male up, but he had to. He has to go to job this morning or else he'll have K banging on the door until it came down and firing random bullets until he found him and dragged his ass back to work.

As quietly as he could, he moved out of those arms. For a moment he wished that he could stop time, he wanted to keep on lying in between the warmth of his lover's embrace.

He stood up and stretched up. The back of his hands rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. A yawn rose from that big mouth as one of his hands traveled to his head and scratched the back of it as he walked towards the bathroom.

He did everything he needed to do, got dressed and then walked to the bed to leave a kiss on top of his partner's forehead. "I'll be seeing you later." He whispered as a groan came out in form of an answer.

The pink haired brat smiled to himself at this and started to make his way towards NG.

A few minutes later there was a ring on the phone. That damn Nittle Grasper's song resonating through the whole room, taking over his sweet sleep. He groaned and rolled over to lie on his tummy like he used to sleep before the brat got in the bed that night.

The ringing stopped, only for a few seconds. Soon silence was replaced by the same song playing all over again. His hand stretched out to reach the phone. His head buried below the pile of pillows. He opened the cellphone and pressed the 'Ignore' button as he sighed and felt the comfort his pillows were bringing him. Inviting him to another hour of cuddling with feather and covers in his bed.

But then the cellphone rang again. This time the pillows flew to one side as blonde came from beneath the covers. He groaned as his long finger massaged the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes and saw the phone number. He picked it up with no interest on the call at all.

"Just what do you want now?"

"ANIKI!!! I'm bored! Entertain me!"

Great… Just what he needed, Tatsuha.

"Do you even know what time is it, stupid? You just woke me up for one of your stupid jokes?!" The reply came bitter as hell.

"It's… 10:00 am. Take it easy, playboy. You'll grow bald before you know it if you keep on being so grumpy… You might just end up like dad. Ack! Just the thought of it sends shivers down my spine." Tatsuha said as he laughed.

"What do you want? Better be something important this time… You fucking wake me up at 10:00 a.m. so it'd better be good." Eiri said as he yawned and stretched.

"Ohh, but it is good." Tatsuha said with enthusiasm as Eiri pushed the 'Speaker' button, stood up and stretched his limbs. "Ayaka is just heading your way, bro! Isn't it awesome!? You're going to see each other after so many years without even talking to each other! And then you'll get married!"

Eiri's eyes widened as he heard what Tatsuha said, "Are you sure about this, Tasuha?" he asked as Tatsuha's grin could be perceived through the cellphone, "Damn it all! Why the hell is that brainless girl coming down here!? What for?!" he asked to himself as he gritted his teeth.

"Meh… She just wants to see Eiri once more." Tatsuha said with a mocking tone as Eiri got on his pants. "And dad and Mika sent me down to Tokyo to take care of her and get her back home safe…" he said as Eiri could hear some keys in the distance.

"Just where the hell are you, Tatsuha?" Eiri asked to his brother as the door for his apartment flew open and the call was dead.

"Here I am bro!" Tatsuha said with a grin on his face as he rested on the frame of the door.

"Just… What the hell is this all about?" Eiri asked as he added 'Kill Tatsuha' to his 'To Do' list.

"Simple… Ayaka got tired of waiting for you, so instead she came here looking for her fiancée." Tatsuha said placing a bag in the floor. "And that fiancée turns out to be you."

Eiri sighed and rolled his eyes, as a hand traveled to his face, "You don't have to remind me, alright?" he said as he took a cigarette and lit it.

Smoke went through his respiratory system and then was expulsed. He glared at his younger brother as the younger moved in to open the fridge's door. "I'm not marrying her."

Tatsuha smiled and shruged as he reached for a beer and opened it. "I don't blame you. After all, I heard you have a new boy toy going around and he's pretty cute. I would like to meet him." The younger Uesugi said as he took a sip of the beer. "I take he makes an awesome bed mate for you to not kick him out of the house already."

"Believe me. He's been there." Eiri said as he sat down in the couch. "You think you can find this girl before she wrecks havoc in here?"

Tatsuha shrugged once again, "I don't know. I might and I would like to. She's been getting on my nerves lately with her obsession of marrying you."

In that moment, a door opens and a heart shatters. Purple met gold in a mad attempt of searching for answers to questions that hadn't been ask.

Tears welled in his eyes as Eiri glared at his brother.

Eiri stood up and walked towards Shuichi, "Brat... We need to talk." he said as Suichi shook his head and tears cascaded their way out of those precious orbs. "Don't make this any harder than it is already."

A smile came to bless those features that some god had bestowed upon the kid, "I'm so stupid... How could I... How could I ever fall for a man who doesn't even trust me enough to tell me about his life... I'm such an idiot." He said as he ran away from the door making it to the elevator. "I'm so stupid..." the young boy whispered to himself as the doors of the elevator opened.

♦♦♦♦

"What are you looking at?"

"Why did you have to go and open your mouth?" Eiri asked as Tatsuha laughed.

"So now I'm the one to blame? Why don't you just face it? You're just so afraid to let the kid know everything that has happened in your past that you'd rather have him living in the shadows." Tatsuha said drinking his beer once again. "You're not a kid anymore, Eiri. Leave that to the brat."

The young priest placed the can of beer at the table and waved to his brother, getting out of the apartment.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Just thank me later, ok? As always." Tatsuha said as he grinned to his brother and walked down the hall.

* * *

_This is the end peoples! Sorry for the short chapter but school is getting the best of me! -cries-_

_Anyways, this one goes to Vin! Sorry for taking so much time to update! Hope you can understand. Big hugs to you and lots of love! Thanks for always replying to the reviews! You're the best author! ♥  
_


	6. Pieces

Holy crap… I haven't updated this story in a 2 whole years. I have abandoned my creation… well I need to finish it in order to rest in peace, so here I leave you with the newest chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Pieces

Everything was blurry, his feet ached but they still managed to, somehow, support him while running. His eyes red because of the crying as tears fell from his eyes, bumping into random strangers, panting, out of breath.

"Hey! Kid, stop!" he heard some unknown voice ordering him to stop, and he didn't know why, but he did. Maybe it was the fact that he was exhausted, or maybe it was the fact that he just wanted to stop, he didn't really know what made him stop, but he did.

He wiped the tears away from his eyes with the back of his hand and slowly turned around to face the black haired replica of his lover.

"Hey…" the youngest of the Uesugi's said as he bent over and rested his hands on his knees, gasping for air. "Ugh, you're a fast runner… Damn. I need to stop smoking if I'm going to keep chasing after you…" he said in between chuckles as he straightened his back and took a deep breath. "My name is Tatsuha Uesugi, and I believe we need to talk."

They walked to the nearest park, both sitting down in the swing set, the air caressing their cheeks as Tatsuha ran his fingers through his velvet hair and decided to break the silence.

"So… you're big brother's new acquisition, eh? Must say I'm kind of surprised. Never thought he'd go for someone like you."

Shuichi looked up to Tatsuha, hurt in his eyes as Tatsuha backed off a bit, "Don't give me so much credit, after all, I just seem to be nothing more than a piece of ass."

Tatsuha let out a long, frustrating sigh and quirked his eyebrow, his eyes locking on Shuichi's, "I take big brother never told you about his engagement." Shuichi shook his head, "It was an arranged engagement. It all happened before my brother left to the US. Ayaka's father and my father's temples are the biggest temples in Kyoto, so by them marrying one of their heirs to the other it's a win-win situation… Except for the two heirs, of course."

"I already heard something like that…" Tatsuha's eyes were full with curiosity, giving Shuichi the green light to keep on talking, "I ran into a girl today… When I got out of work, since our manager let us go early, I decided to walk home, so I came through the park and ran into a girl asking for some Eiri, I told her I didn't know anyone by the name but she looked hungry, so I invited her over to the café… And there she told me why she was looking for this man who happened to be her fiancé.

"After we were done eating I wished her good luck and we parted ways, that's when it hit me that Yuki's name is actually Eiri, but since there are many other Eiri's I just brushed it off and went home… Only to find out that HE was the Eiri she was looking for…" at this point tears started to fall from his eyes once again.

Tatsuha was speechless, he didn't know what to say. He had already explained the situation and there was nothing more he could do. "I think… I think you need to sort things out with big brother. I'm sure the reason why he never told you is because he wasn't going to go through with the whole marriage."

The younger of the Uesugi's stood up and offered a hand to the lead singer of Bad Luck, "So, come on. You look like shit." He said with a smile on his face as Shuichi took his hand and they both started to walk back to Eiri's apartment.

* * *

"How did you find me?" the blonde writer asked as he lit up one of his cigarettes, _'Just where the hell is Tatsuha?'_ he asked to himself.

"Eiri… I… Someone told me you lived here, and I can't wait anymore, I want to get married as soon as possible!" The thin brunette standing on his door blurted out as Eiri exhaled the smoke of his cigarette.

"That's impossible, Ayaka. I don't want to marry you. This whole thing was a deal between our parents, and I will not let my father control who I marry or my life for that matter." The blonde said as the girl in front of him winced. "I do not love you. You're a great family friend, but I barely know you as an individual, let alone as the kind of woman you are, and I take no interest in getting to know you in that aspect, either. For God's sake we grew up as siblings."

"But… BUT I LOVE YOU!"

"No, you don't. You love the idea of marrying someone wealthy for the sake of the temples. That's not happening, please understand."

"Is- is there anyone else?!"

"Matter of fact, yes, there is someone else, but even if there wasn't anyone else, I would still not marry you." Eiri said in a nonchalantly tone.

Just then the door of the elevator opened to show Shuichi accompanied by Tatsuha.

"Big brother! I got your little pet he--- AYAKA?!" Tatsuha's eyes widened, they held a hint of surprise and panic, the girl was crying and there were only two possibilities for her to be like this… those were Eiri turning down their marriage and telling her the truth.

"You… What are you doing here?" Ayaka asked as she saw Shuichi.

"He lives here." Eiri replied as Shuichi just looked down to the floor, hell was uprising and he could feel it coming.

"So… he is…" Ayaka's thought raced at 1000 mph, rage taking over, tears coming out of her eyes as she looked at Eiri and then at Shuichi.

She started to take a few step forward, firm steps, steady pace, her breath catching up, her fist clenched to her sides as Shuichi and Tatsuha stepped out of the elevator.

"Ayaka… Hold it right there." Eiri said as the brunette came to a stop. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him."

The brunette glared at Eiri, then at Shuichi, "You… you knew all along! And yet you wished me the best of lucks. You were laughing behind my back this whole time! You… Why!?" she yelled as she pushed Shuichi, "Why did you do this?!"

"I-I didn't know! I swear I didn't!" Shuichi said as he was being cornered. "I never knew… And I never meant to hurt you or anyone for that matter…"

"Ayaka, you have to go." Eiri said as he walked to Shuichi's side and wrapped his arm around the kid's shoulder. "He never had anything to do with this. I told you why I won't marry you. I never told him because I never planned on marrying you in the first place, so please, leave."

"Come on, Ayaka, let's go. Your father's worried about you." Tatsuha said with a soothing tone on his voice. "You have to respect his choice," the younger Uesugi tried to be as level headed as he could.

Ayaka just stared at Shuichi, tears still falling from her eyes, "I'm sorry," the purple eyed kid whispered, meaningfully as the girl just cried even more.

"You're lucky…" she said as she got on the elevator and left with Tatsuha.

"Come on, Ayaka…" Tatsuha said as he pushed the elevator's button, "Big brother, I'll be calling you as soon as I get her to Kyoto… And I think you should sort things out with him."

The doors to the elevator closed and just like that Tatsuha and Ayaka were gone and so was the grip Eiri had on Shuichi.

The blonde took a long drag at his cigarette and turned around.

"Let's go inside…" He said exhaling the smoke on his lungs, "I believe we need to talk."

Shuichi blinked the tears away from his eyes and nodded, following his lover inside of the apartment and closing the door behind him.

"Why didn't you-"

"I wasn't going to carry on with my dad's wish. I had no intentions of marrying that girl." Eiri said as he put off his cigarette in the ashtray.

"Still, that's no reason to hide such a big thing from me. That girl… that girl is broken now, Eiri, this was no way of-"

"What do you want me to do? Huh? Do you want me to go on with the marriage? Do you want me to live a fake live just for the sake of a temple and some money?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing. There's no nice way of breaking these things," the author said as the singer just cringed, "I did what I had to and that's that."

"Why?"

"Fuck if I know. Fuck if I care."

Shuichi was just silent, standing by the door as Eiri just eyed him.

"I just did it… Isn't this what you would've wanted me to do?"

"I… I don't know."

Eiri walked and reached for the kid, wrapping him in his arms, "Don't feel guilty, whether I was with you or not, I would've called it off anyway. You had nothing to do with my decision."

Shuichi pulled away from the embrace, looking at the blonde with hurt eyes.

"If this is how things are going to be… if I have no room in your life other than as your play toy, and if I have nothing to do with your decision making, then I'm out of this, Eiri. I don't want this for myself. I don't want to be kept in the dark, just there for amusement, I deserve more than this."

The blonde was awestruck by the words the young boy in front of him had just said.

"I'm going to Hiro's tonight, I'll come tomorrow for my things." Shuichi turned around and reached for the door knob just to feel two long and strong arms wrap around him once more.

"You're not going anywhere…" The tall man's head fell on his shoulders, he let all his weight slump against Shuichi's body, "I won't let you leave this house. I can't."

Shuichi broke the embrace and turned around. Purple eyes witnessed as blonde locks covered amber eyes.

"You should let me go, Eiri. You know this… I can't keep on doing this to myself."

"I can't and won't let you go. I can't let that happen."

"I have to-"

A liplock interrupted the boy as tears begun to well in purple eyes.

"I can't let you go… And if the question of 'Why?' is running through your mind right now, the answer is because you're the only good thing that has happened to me in too long." The tall author said as he hugged the slim body once more. "Because when you're not here I get scared… I think of the things that might happen to you."

"That's being possessive…. And you have to understand I am not your possession. You don't own me."

"And that's why I get scared. I am aware that you deserve better… Because I know that you have your limits. Because I can't blame you for thinking you deserve better… Because I have pushed and pulled you all around. Because I get so scared I just want you to be away from me… Because I have never felt this way before and I don't know what it is about you, that if I don't have you with me, I just feel like you'll walk out of my life one day and I won't find you… I feel like you might want to run away from me. Because I'm not worthy of the things you give me."

"Eiri…" Shuichi's hand rose to caress his soft pale skin.

"Just… just give me a bit more of time… Just a bit more. Don't walk away, yet. Not yet. Just stay with me for a bit longer. Would you?"

Shuichi's arm snaked it's way around Eiri's neck and pulled the author closer, and then another liplock. A long and deep kiss as tears fell from purple orbs.

* * *

It's been far too long since I last updated this fic… I'm sorry to all those who read it and were waiting for an update, I would lie if I said I didn't forget about it. My bad.


	7. Strawberry and Cream

And in a year of absence, I am back… Hopefully someone still reads these.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Strawberries and Cream**

Sleek fingers roamed the keyboard, soft and fast key strokes could be heard only in that particular precinct of the house. No lights around him, just the dim screen of the laptop shinning on his face and glaring against his metallic framed eyeglasses.

Three coffee mugs and countless cigarette butts accumulated on the far right corner of his desk, as he reached for the half empty mug and the one cigarette that lied almost forgotten on the ashtray.

He was on a roll, as must people would say. His juices were flowing. Outside he could hear the rain hitting the window, it was early morning and he had crawled out of bed in the middle of the night because a random hit of inspiration had struck him out of nowhere.

The problematic of a love triangle was playing an ominous part on his new book, and he wasn't about to let all this inspiration go to waste.

More soft strokes on the keys, another sip of that coffee and a cigarette being put down.

A look to his peripheral and he could see a shadow running past the door, yet he didn't feel the obnoxious brat make unnecessary sounds, just the light swift of his feet against the recently polished wooden floor.

Kitchen doors lightly being closed, and that little angelical voice of him humming.

A smile tried to creep it's way into the gorgeous features of the writer, but he pried it off as soon as he felt the threat.

Sleek fingers continued to type, he wasn't stopping.

He heard a light knock on the door but paid no attention to it, and just like that the smell of strawberries took over his studio.

"Yuki," his voice nothing more than a faint whisper.

The blonde author let out a grunt as a reply, eyes fixated on the screen and fingers still working on his novel, like hell he would let the little fluffball distract him from doing this scene, this was all he needed to reach the so awaited climax of his book. After that everything else would come with ease and he would be done before he knew.

Soft and light steps could be heard on the carpeted floor of the studio, a small weight shift on his chair and wet lips met his temple as little hands placed yet another cup of coffee on top of his desk.

He knew what this meant, this was the 'I'm leaving to band practice, enjoy the rest of the day' kind of greet that this brat had accustomed him since they fixed things. He didn't care for it, neither did he hate whenever this ridiculous lover of his decided to do these kind of things. It felt nice to be a bit spoiled by someone other than Touma.

And just like that, the little singer tip toed his way out of the office, closing the door shut with such skill he didn't even realize that the kid was gone if it weren't for the fact that his studio no longer smelled like strawberries.

Lover? Never in the life of Eiri Yuki would he have ever bothered to call someone his lover.

Another couple of minutes passed, and with that hours flew by and just like he thought, he was done with his novel.

Glasses tossed by the side of his computer, liberating that perfect nose bridge as soft fingertips rubbed it and his left hand reached for the cup of coffee that the brat had left on his office.

Without hesitation he got up and went to the kitchen, putting the mug on the microwave and walking back to the studio, picking the other mugs up and taking them to the kitchen, placing them in the dishwasher and back to the studio to send the damn manuscript to that annoying editor of his.

"She better be satisfied with this…" He said as he leaned over to his laptop and sent the email attachment, closing the lid and walking back to the kitchen, removing the mug from the microwave and settling himself in the livingroom couch, where a small pillow and blanket laid at the far end of the couch.

#

The recording session was done, and his bandmates were talking about how they couldn't wait to hear the final product of their recordings as he worked on putting everything into that hideous yellow back pack of his.

"On a hurry, aren't we?" his best friend and guitarist said with a smirk on his face.

"Mhm! I have to drop by the bakery to pick up some goods on my way home." Shuuichi said with a grin on his face.

Hiro was amazed at the happiness that had been emanating from the little frontman for the past few weeks, and Suguru, even though he'd never admit, was loving the fact that he was so inspired and determined to do his work instead of slacking as usual.

"Well, I'll tag along. I don't mind driving you home, since it's been raining all damn day." Hiro said as he got up and put on his jacket.

"But you have a bike, Nakano-san." Suguru said as he crossed his legs and took a sip of water.

"I have my car today." Hiroshi said as Shuuichi and Suguru just tilted their heads in curiosity, "Oh, right, I didn't tell you guys, I got a car." The guitarist said smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

Suguru took a deep breath and stood up, stretched and fixed his clothes into place, "Then I might as well join you today. I have nothing else to do and God knows I don't want to go back to my place to hear of my cousin for a while."

Shuiichi and Hiro giggled, "A road trip to the bakery it is." They both said at unison.

"It shouldn't take long, everything's been ordered by the phone, but I appreciate your company." The owner of pink locks said as he opened the doors of the recording studio and walked out.

As he walked out of the studio he stumbled into a tall, dark haired person.

"Ah, gomen-ne!" He said with a slight bow as the other man just stared at him.

"You should watch where you walk… dickhead."

"I-I'm sorry." Shuuichi said as he looked up and met with the eyes of the lead singer from ASK, Tachi. '_What's his problem?'_ Shuuichi thought to himself.

"Shuu!" Hiro said as he walks out and sees the other man standing there. "Oh, Tachi… Hi."

The black haired male grunts in disgust and walks away as Suguru walks out of the studio.

"So, where is this bakery?" The keyboardist asks braking the trance in which Shuuchi was left.

"Oh, right! It's right around the corner. Let's go!" Shuuchi said as he skipped through the hallway.

"Things are going that good with Yuki-san, eh?" Hiro asked as Shuuichi just grinned and nodded his head and started skipping towards the exit of the NG building.

"Well, at least he's energetic enough to get the job done… Doesn't hurt to admit that Yuki-san awakes a completely different side of him." Suguru said ending with a sigh and putting his hands in his pockets, following the front man of his band.

#

"Thanks guys!" the little pink haired idiot yelled to the top of his lungs as he waved good bye to his friends and ran inside trying to escape from the rain and rushing towards the door.

Cool amber eyes fixated on the black car that had been outside of the house for a couple of hours, he observed silently from behind the polarized glass of his balcony doors.

Yet another drag at the cigarette and another sip of coffee, he watched as the car's lights flickered on and it slowly pulled out of the parking spot it was occupying. He shrugged it off.

"Probably just another paparazzi," his thought was said aloud as he heard the door bell and walked towards it.

Never would he admit it, but he was kind of glad that the brat had made it home, it was way too quiet in the house and he had become used to the bouncy spirit of his tiny lover.

He opened the door, cigarette in mouth and mug of coffee on the hand that wasn't holding the door open.

"Hiiiiiiiiii!" He said in an awfully high pitched voice, one no one would've ever thought came out of the boy's body.

The blonde writer just shut his eyes close as the pitch resonated in his head, slowly opening one eye and quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Hi…"

"Yuki, Yuki! I bring a surprise!" The energetic boy said as he walked inside of the house, leaving his shoes by the door and bolting to the kitchen, placing bags on the table.

Yuki closed the door and moved to the kitchen, putting his cigarette off on the ashtray. "What's this surprise you're talking about?"

And instead of receiving an answer he received a kiss on the cheek and big seductive eyes. The author couldn't help but to quirk an eyebrow in question once again.

"Weeeeell, first off… Come!" And just like that Shuuichi grabbed the tall and slender author by the hand, pulling him with a force that was quite admirable considering his size, and sitting him down in the couch.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Yuki asked with curiosity, this wasn't the first time Shuuichi came up with some bizarre idea and he wasn't sure if he could deal with just another one of his crazy ideas.

"Patience," Shuuchi said placing a blindfold over his lover's eyes.

"What the fuck, brat? What are you-" the author was cut off by a soft sleek finger on top of his mouth and a low shush.

"Just trust me, you're going to like it." And just like that he tip toed his way to the kitchen and grabbed the little red box and two desert forks, walking back to where his Yuki was, "No peeking."

"I had no intention of doing so… as crazy as this idea is. You're not planning to poison me with your terrible cooking skills, are you?"

"Yuuuki! You're so mean!" Shuuichi said with a pout and the writer could imagine the way he looked and held back the smirk that was about to crawl into his face.

Shuuichi settled the box on top of the coffee table and opened it, it smelled familiar, very familiar.

With patience he cut a small piece of the cake that was inside of the box and moved close to the writer. "Now, aaahh!" Shuuichi said, motioning his lover to open his mouth.

"I will spit it right back out at you if I don't like it," Yuki said as he moved a bit forward and felt the cold cake touch his palate. He savored it for a couple of seconds and licked his lips, "Cheesecake… New York style… With a hint of lemon…" He said slowly, "More." He demanded as Shuuichi giggled and pleased him with yet another mouthful.

He chewed a bit more, savoring the taste of the cake once more, "Because of the texture I will guess it doesn't have any eggs and was made with powdered sugar…"

Shuuichi was nothing closed to amazed at his lover's knowledge on cheesecake, he had heard many times about his obsession with said desert, so he giggled again.

"Shuu…" Not many times did he called the brat by the petname given by Hiro.

"Yes, my darling?" Shuuichi said sensually, with a smirk on his face.

"There's something missing on this cheesecake."

"Mhm!"

"Where is it?"

"You're going to work for it." The little fluff ball said teasingly, as his lover moved his hand to the blindfold and lifted it up, revealing amber eyes as a dark gold eyebrow raised again in question.

"Where is it?" His voice clear and serious.

"I told you, you're going to have to work for it." The singer said as he covered the red box.

"Have it your way… And here I was thinking that if you behaved you were going to get a spot on my bed tonight." The writer said getting up and leaving the blind fold on the couch.

"Ah! Yukiiiii! You're so mean!" The kid said with yet another pout as the writer turned around.

"Give it up and I might consider it."

Shuuichi turned around and took a whipped cream covered strawberry from on top of the cheesecake and lifted it up with the small for, putting it in front of his mouth and licking the cream off the top, slowly, in a very sensual way.

The hair in the back of Eiri's neck curled, thought he would never admit it openly, that brat knew how to turn him on.

The strawberry was held between those perfect and white teeth as the kid stood up in front of the writer.

"So, this is what you meant when you said I would have to work for it?" He asked as his little partner nodded.

Long hands cupped the sun kissed skin of the singer, bringing it closer to his, as his mouth reached for the strawberry and then a liplock.

After a few seconds the writer pulled away, licking his lips and pulling the lithe body close to his, his mouth less than an inch away from the singer's. "You know, you might've just won that spot on the bed." He said as he kissed his lover once more, this time picking him up and moving into the depth of the apartment for one long night of strawberries and cream.

#

In one of the dark studios on NG a small meeting was being held.

"You were right… He does live with him." A female voice broke the silence, and just there, in the dark you could spot a malicious smirk crawling into thin lips.

"What do you want to do now?" A male voice came from the entrance.

"It's time for us to reach the climax… Shuuichi Shindou is as good as ours." The smirking man said, as his bandmates gave him a doubtful look.

* * *

_AN: Ah, cliff hangers! Dun dun dun! I should be updating soon, for whoever is reading this. Review! I miss reading reviews! D:_


	8. Execution

Hi again, it seems I'm going to be a bit more active than I thought.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Execution**

_There is a thing that every plan needs once it's been settled; once everything has been thought through and put into place, the plan has to be be put in action._

The sun tried, effortlessly, to pierce through gray clouds, the crack of dawn was not perceived by many people, let alone that obnoxious pink haired baka lying next to him in bed. Drooling. Snoring. And yet so calm and, dare he think of, beautiful.

Thin fingers swiped strawberry locks away from his face, reveleaing the golden skin of the singer and then moved to trace a faint line from the cheek to the perfect jawline.

A swift movement and a turn of a body and the small body curled into a small ball, his back exposed and his face to his lover's.

Golden eyes stared sweetly at the angelical features of the boy, taking it all in before the damn brat woke up. He smiled as the boy heaved a heavy sigh followed by his name. He couldn't understand how such beauty and goodness could be bestowed upon just one human being, and less could he believe that said human being was what he would be waking up for these past few days.

As much as he hated sharing a bed he had to admit that it was nice to feel wanted at night. To have a small kiss placed in the temple and a soft goodnight whispered as the tiny body clung to his for body heat.

"Stop it..." the singer said softly.

"Hm?" the writer hummed as he propped his head up and supported it with his arm.

"Stop watching me sleep." Big violet eyes were being rubbed awake at this point.

"Why would I stare at you while you sleep?"

"That I would like to know as well..." The singer said as he covered his back with the thin white blanket.

"Have you seen how ugly you look when you sleep? Not only do you drool, but you also snore and talk to yourself as you sleep. You look uglier than usual." Yuki said as he rolled to his back and stretched.

A pout and a push as the kid whined about how mean his lover is.

"You're lucky to share a bed with this handsome man," the blonde said as Shuuchi went for another push.

The big hands caught the slim arm that had threatened to push him once more and pulled him in for an embrace, softly smelling the strawberry hair. "Good morning," he whispered against the soft locks.

"Good morning..." The pink hair owner said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

And just like that the embrace was broken.

The writer turned around and stood up and grabbed a pair of pijama pants, sliding long legs into them and placed his feet in his cornblue slippers.

"I will fix us some breakfast... You should shower, I don't want that crazy manager of yours shooting up the place again." Yuki addressed the kid as he walked out of the room.

With a yawn and a stretch Shuuichi got up and went into the bathroom.

A few minutes passed and Yuki had placed some French toasts with strawberries and bananas, accompanied by a coffee mug into the table as he fixed himself a plate as well, cigarettein his mouth.

Tiny hands wrapped around his waist and a small kiss was placed on the bare left shoulder, "You should let me cook sometime."

Damp hair met his back, "And what, burn the kitchen? Thanks, but I think I'll pass... I don't feel like using money towards renovations and hospital bills."

"Meanie..." The hug was broken as they both proceeded to move to the table.

#

The black Mercedes pulled up in front of the NG building and Shuuchi got off.

"Well... I'm off." The writer said as the boy just grinned and waved good bye, disappearing into the NG building.

Hours of recording and editing went by, and before they knew it they had been done with everything that had to be done for the day.

"Shuuichi, need me to drop you off?"

"No, thanks. I would like to walk home today. It is still early and I would like to just relax and give Yuki some time by himself... I don't want to pester anyone." The kid addressed to his manager and smiled as he opened the door for the studio.

"Okay, well take care. Call us when you get home." said the blonde American as the biy waved good bye.

The sky was gray and the streets of Tokyo weren't as busy as they are most of the days. The weather seemed to be terrible today, so most people had opred for their cars or just staying home.

Shuuichi walked as he thought of some new beats for his music and some arrangements for the lirycs.

He stopped at the bakery once more, ordering a strawberry shortcake, a plain New York style cheesecake and some fresh strawberries covered in chocolate.

He moved up to the register to paid and greeted the girl with a grin.

"It is so lovely to see you, Mr. Shindou."

"It is nice to see you as well, Chika." The singer said as he puled his walet out of his pocket.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Shindou, it's on the house." The brunette said with a smile, "It seems like your friend has grown impatient outside."

"Friend?" Shuuichi asked as he looked behind and through the glass to spot no other than Tachi Aizawa staring at him. "Ah, what is he doing here..."

Shuuichi grabbedbhis bags and gave a thankful bow to Chika, and headed outside eyeing the black haired man standing by the door.

"Mr. Shindou, I wonder how many people know of your affair with that writer of yours."

Shock ran through his mind, he hesitated for a second but decided to keep on walking.

"What do you want, Tachi?"

"For you to be out of the picture." The black haired male said as they had walked into the parking lot of Eiri's apartment complex.

A tall blonde appearing from the elevator and a small brunette from behind the car, "W-What is this?" Shuuichi askes, fear present somewhere in his voice as bags were placed on the floor.

"When you have a plan in mind, all it needs is to be executed... Well, tat is what we're here for."

The blonde came closer, Shuuichi took a step back, to meet nothing more than a cold wall. He eyed the parking lot looking for that black Mercedes and there it was, much to his dismay. This was going to be a long evening.

#

The phone rang, the Rage Beat ringtone he knew so well, nothing but rain and panting could be heard. "Hey, working out?" he said with a chuckle.

"Hiro..." the soft cracked voice came out from the other end.

"Shuu, are you okay?" Concern poured out of the guitarrist's voice.

"Can you... Can you open the door, please?"

The door flew open, revealing a beat up slim body. Those beautiful purple eyes bruised, his shirtamd pants stained with blood, his legs covered in bruises and scratches.

"Shuuichi... What the hell happened?" Hiro said as he grabbed his friend and supported him, walking him inside of the house. "Who did you fight now?"

"They threatened to destroy Yuki... I had to do something, right?" the boy said as tears threatened to come out of his eyes.

"Who is they, Shuu?"

"I couldn't let them destroy Yuki... So... So they destroyed me." The boy let out a heart wrenching sob and the water works started.

"Shuuichi! Who is they?"

"Yuki can't love me now... I'm dirty."

And just then it all made sense in Hiro's head. Shuuichi did not only get in a fight... He had been raped.

"Shuu, is this their doing?"

"Hiro, I couldn't let them destroy my Yuki."

Hiro hugged his friend and proceeded to take the almost limp body to the bathroom, hot water filling the tub as his hands worked on getting the dirty clothes off his body.

He gently placed the boy in the water and started to was his body with a small loofa, cleaning the dirty skin to reveal bruises. "Shuu... Who did this to you? Who could possibly-" and then it clicked... Thede were only two people in the world who wanted Shuuichi out of the picture, but only one of them was willing to get their hands dirty.

#

Golden eyes shot open as the phone to the house rang. His long arm stretched out to pick it up, "Hello," he replied with his perfect English.

"I have a package for you... But you're going to have come pick it up yourself. I told you that if you ever made him cry, for othee than his own stupidity you would pay... Well guess what? You owe me, and a very big payment is to be made."

Something was wrong and he knew it, it was late night and raining and he brat hadn't called, he had even fallen asleep in the couch waiting for him, and now Nakano was calling, talking about debts and payments.

"I'll see you in a bit, I guess." The author said as he hung up the phone and lit up a cigarette and walked towards the door, putting on his shoes, walking out of the apartment.

He locked the door, and proceeded to head to his car. He beeped the alarm of his car off and scanned the parking lot, finding a small bag from the bakery, he moved to grab it and saw what was inside recognizing it immediately and just as fast he headed towarss his car.

There was definitely something wrong with this night.

* * *

Well, like I already said, it seems like I will be more active than I thought. Thanks to the people who still read and review, you make my day. :) Mata ne!


	9. The Promise

Well, hello again, guys! I leave you with my new chappie.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Promise

The streets of Tokyo were empty, lifeless. It didn't look like the downpour was going to be stopping anytime soon, and even though there were warnings of driving safely there was a driver who had no intentions of doing so.

The blonde writer didn't seem to believe that his car had a brake pedal as he drove down the streets, nearly missing cars. If this had been a video game he would've been earning points for the reckless driving and near misses and skitting and breaking many of the laws.

He pulled his Benz into the parking spot next to the bike, open the door and walked out, water soaking him as he hasted his way towards the apartment, lighting up a cigarette. He pulled the cellphone out of his pocket and called Hiro.

"Open the door, I am outside and have no idea as of which one is- " he was cut off before he knew as the red head flew outside of his apartment and grabbed him by his shirt's collar.

"I told you, I told you that if you ever made him cry you were going to pay!"

The blonde looked at the guitarist with a blank stare while the cigarette hung loosely from his thin lips.

He lifted his right hand to reach the cigarette and exhaled the smoke, "I have no clue as to whatever the fuck it is you're talking about."

Long fingers loosened as the guitarist sighed. "So, he hasn't told you yet."

Hiro sighed and motioned Yuki to walk inside of the house, wet and stained clothes were tossed on the floor, he couldn't really tell what they were stained with but next to them were Shuu's shoes.

"What the hell?" he asked as he heard a soft sob coming from the room.

He felt his heartbeat racing with every step he took towards the room. And once he peeked inside of the room everything stopped, he heard another heart breaking sob and unconsciously whispered the kid's name.

The singer's legs and back were uncovered, bruises everywhere, then a turn and he closed his eyes, shutting them tightly, praying to whatever god he didn't believe in that the brat's face would still be intact. But dismay hit him once he opened his eyes. Cheeks swollen, lips and nose broken and those beautiful purple eyes bruised.

"What the fuck?" he yelled, running to his brat, his throat suddenly feeling tight and his chest hurting, his eyes stinging. "Brat..." he said as he caressed the pink hair, receiving no answer back, "Shuuichi... Who did this to you?"

Golden eyes met brown asking the same question, only to receive a shrug.

"All I know is that things are worst than they look. Shuu was taken advantage of..."

Despair met those golden eyes, despair and something else, something that brought a dark hint to them.

"The swelling on his face has gone down, his voice is raspy and close to gone and his muscles seem to have ripped in that specific area... I also think he has a few fractured bones." Hiro said putting into use the little medicine he had studied at home. "Yuki-san, for the next few days, maybe weeks, he will be in pain. His body will recover if given the right amount of rest and treatments, but he might have some slight mental trauma... Which might take a couple of months to heal... And it might not be comp-"

He was cut short by Eiri, who carefully wrapped the kid in the soft cotton sheets and picked him up bridal style. "I know, Nakano. Thanks for watching over him... And I'll pay for the sheets. I apologize for the trouble."

Sobs escaped the mouth of the abuse singer as his lover pulled him closer towards him. "I'm sorry," he said pressing his lips against strawberry locks. "I promise, whoever did this is going to pay..." his voice dark and sharp. "Call K... Tell him that when he finds out who it was I want to be the first to know before he fakes action."

#

"Eiri, he has been feverish all night long. Take him to a hospital," Concern poured out of her sweet voice as she sat down on her brother's livingroom.

"What has he ever done for someone to do such thing to him?" the author asked himself as he held his head with both hands, elbows resting on his knees and a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

His sister took the cigarette and put it on the ashtray, as Yuki's body just dropped to the side, his head lying on her lap and an arm covering his eyes.

"Tohma and K are already on it... Its a matter of time until they find who the culprit is, but Eiri... Please take him to a hospital." Mika's hand met her baby brother's golden locks and she ran her long fingernails through his scalp, reminding her of the times in which a much younger Eiri would come home crying because people at school thought he was weird since he looked different from all of them, with those golden eyes and hair.

And just then a piercing scream made its way through the apartment following by echoing sobs. Yuki bit his lower lip with rage, and stood up, his chest aching and his feet leading him towards the room hastily.

His long arms reached out for the crying boy that was now sitting on his bed. Thin arms snaking their way around his torso and clinging onto him as if it was his lifeline.

Yuki shushed the sobbing boy, trying to soothe him. "I'm here..."

Eyelids fluttered open as he registered his surroundings, crying even harder as his brain registered his location. "I'm sorry..." his voice came out dry and faint, almost like a whisper. "I'm so sorry, Yuki..." the boy said as he gritted his teeth and suck his head deeper into his lover's chest.

Mika's lean body's silhouette disappeared into the hallway as she grabbed her vibrating phone from the table. "Yes, darling? Any advances?" she asked as she nodded her head twice, "I see... He will find out eventually, and when he does he will be seeing red." A short pause followed by another nod, "Tohma, you know him as well as I do, and we both know what happens when Eiri goes like this. That kid, he's changed Eiri for the best but this situation just brought the old Eiri back. Whoever it is did this, you better advice him to leave Tokyo."

Soft steps came to a stop as a big hand stole the phone from her grasp, "Seguchi... I will kill him. Tell him that it is not a threat, just a friendly promise."

And with that he hung up the phone, "Mika, watch over the kid... I won't be long."

"Eiri! Don't do this..."

The plead was abandoned as he moved towards the door, putting on his shoes and reaching for the keys to his Benz.

* * *

Oohhh, someone's in trouble. I didn't update sooner because I finally found a website that had the Ouran High School Host Club manga so I was drowning into moronically amazing idiotic cuteness throughout the whole week. I'd be lying if I said that I don't want to write a fic (maybe a few). In my opinion the manga is much more complete than the anime.

Regardless, I will try to not venture into another realm until I finish this fic and Shooting Stars first. See you all soon and look forward for your lovely reviews, speacialy Fedski who always manages to boost my confidence to continue writing, thank you!


	10. When It Rains

As all you know, and I might have forgotten, I do not own these characters. They're all from the amazing mind of the master, Maki Murakami. However, I do thank her for sharing their idiocy and magic with us.

* * *

Chapter 10: When it rains…

Golden eyes were fixated on the road before him, hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles had gone white. His teeth burying, furiously, into his lower lip as silence filled the warm space of his leathered interior Mercedes.

The cellphone lied forgotten on the passenger seat, breaking the imminent silence with that annoying ringtone driving him off the edge. He picked the little thing up and stared at the screen, and opened it, regretting the moment he did so. "Don't even bother, Seguchi… His ass is as good as mine as I get there. Matter of fact, as soon as I get off this damn piece of scrap metal." He said as he hung up the phone and pulled into the NG building's parking lot and opened the door of his car, slamming it shut as the security guard nodded him, greeting him as habitual.

Yuki didn't even bother to look at the guard, his eyes focused on nothing right now, his legs taking long strides towards that NG entrance.

He spotted the tall American by the door and glanced right through him, seeing as an out of breath Nakano joined him, "Don't even try." He muttered getting a chuckle from K as an answer.

"We won't stop you… We're just here to hold Seguchi's men off." K said as he placed his hand on the holster of his gun, knowing he would have to use it, not that he minded. He hadn't seen some good action in a while.

"He's in Studio 2…" Hiro whispered as Yuki nodded.

His long strides became more of a light paced jog now, his feet carrying faster than he thought until he saw those words on one of the NG doors. He knocked, and as fast as he knocked he was greeted by a blond long haired guy. "Aizawa is here, right?"

"Yo, Taki, there's some-"

"That's all the approval I needed," The blonde writer said as he pushed the door open and the blond guitarist flew to one side of the room, grunting and cursing to the high heavens as Taki just stared at the author standing by the door now.

"And to what may we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Taki asked as he sat down and crossed his legs, a smug smirk crossing his features.

Eiri scanned the room, his eyes moving from one corner to the other as the blond kid got up and the other brown haired male stared him down. "You're just a bunch of punks…"

The novelist had seen people like this before, just a bunch of bullies and cowards that would pick on others just to feel better about themselves, and this Aizawa didn't seem much special, or different from the others. He didn't really know to what extent he had taken advantage of Shuuichi, but he was about to find out as he coolly took his pack of cigarettes out and with a soft tap of the bottom pulled one out and softly placed it on his mouth, lighting up as he moved his eyes to Aizawa.

"State your business. We're busy here." The brown haired guy said as he got the death glare from behind glasses. "What's your-" And his sentence was interrupted, abruptly, by the knuckles of the writer's left hand. He felt as a rush of electricity ran through his nose, followed by a thick, warm, red substance and dizziness. 'Wh- What the fuck?" He yelled as he fell to the floor, his hands covering his nose.

Golden met green, and a smirk came upon those godly endowed features… one dark, but very dark smirk. "Now, I'm guessing you're Aizawa."

Green droopy eyes moved to look at his bandmate, Ken, who lied on the floor holding on to his face, and by the way he was doing so he could've sworn that the author had broken the whole thing instead of just his nose.

Maa attempted to open his mouth as his knee met Eiri's foot and the only thing that came out was a shrilling cry, dry, horrific, painful scream as Taki's eyes moved to his other bandmate.

Terrified eyes moved to the lean tall silhouette that was now making it's way towards him, "Ah, seems like I got your attention now." Eiri said as he stopped right in front of him, using his legs to open the singer's and putting his knee in the space between his crotch and the chair, "So, what exactly were you doing last night in the parking lot of my house?" He asked coolly, as the boy's frightened eyes never left his. "Answer and I might consider not beating the ever living shit out of you right now." The writer said as the ash from his cigarette fell and smudged against the singer's expensive jacket.

Taki opened his mouth, and talking had become a never ending struggle for him at this point. His Adam's apple trembling, making him choke on his own spit, "I- I went to have a t-talk with Sh-Shi-Shindou-kun."

Ah, finally, his voice came out.

"Just to talk?" Eiri asked standing up straight, his knee still on the same place as his right hand moved to pick the cigarette on his mouth, his eyes still fixated on the green ones.

"Just to talk." The boy said as he gulped.

"Ah, see… But I know you're lying." Eiri said as he used his knee to push the seat away from him. "Shindou-kun, is that what you call him?" The boy nodded and the cigarette returned to his lips, "Well, Shindou-kun made it to Nakano's house… Bleeding a beat up, disregarding the fact that he was just a couple of minutes away from my door. So, Taki…" The author said as the kid's eyes opened, "Tell me the truth… Or I will be putting this cigarette off… right here."

The cigarette stopped right between his eyebrows, right in the middle of his forehead.

"We… we just talked!"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Eiri's slick fingers surrounded the filter of his cigarette as he moved the cigarette closer to skin, burning. A piercing scream filling the air. An agonizing one at that. "Now that you see I'm serious… What did you do to Shuuichi?"

Heavy sobs followed the scream, and then laughter. It had all started as a soft chuckle and soon it escalated into a loud laughter, nervous with a hint of insanity.

"You really want to know what we did to that kid?" Taki yelled between the laughter, "I shall humor you, then… But by now, there is nothing you can do about it. We had our way with Shindou, we taught him what his place was, no more than just a mere piece of ass in this world. He has no place to be pacing around here like he's the king of this place. He's nothing. We fucked him so hard, as he just screamed your name for help. Pathetic! He was just pathetic! You should've seen him, crying as we forced our way into him. It was just magnificent! The frightened look on his eyes! And better yet, we have pictures, mind to take a look?" The singer yelled as he tossed the papers on Yuki's face.

Golden skin exposed to it's bare. Everything about that little angel was being exposed on those pictures. Purple eyes filled with agony, sorrow. Tears, grime, violence, his brat had been exposed to the nastiest things of this life… And he, better than anyone else, knew how it felt like, to be dirtied upon. But these assholes were going to pay for it.

"Do you li-!" The boy was cut off short, before he knew he was chewing photograph paper.

Golden eyes stared at the boy, a dark and gloomy stare.

'_Those are the eyes of a killer…'_

The boy shuddered as Eiri's hand grabbed the collar of his shirt. "How dare you?" The big hand lifted up the boy, with such strength it seemed like he did this often. "How fucking dare you taint his essence?" He yelled, slamming the kid against the audio controls.

His legs, out of balance, dragged him to the Studio as he softly knocked on the door, hearing the slamming. His eyes widened as he knocked again, harder this time, his hoarse voice elevating a couple of hertz, "Yuki! Open the damn door!"

Golden eyes snapped at the sound of the voice, which put the violent Yuki back to sleep. Long fingers let go of the hold he had at the kid's collar as the singer fell limp on the floor, groaning. The blonde took a cigarette out of the box and lit it up, walking casually to the door as he heard his name being called again. "You're so loud…"

Tired purple eyes filled with tears as Eiri just looked at him. He was a complete mess, his skin was pale and his eyes looked as if he hadn't slept in ages, his hair tousled and messy, his lips chapped and swollen.

"You didn't have to go so far…" Shuuichi said as he tugged at his lover's shirt. "This wasn't your problem."

"Damn right, it isn't." Yuki said as he started to walk away, leaving Shuuichi behind.

The boy peeked inside of the room, seeing as the members of ASK lied on the floor, almost unconscious. "Sorry…" He whispered as he tried to move from the door.

Either his brain wasn't functioning or his body was giving up on him. He couldn't really tell, but as he took a step forward everything looked blurry, he took an arm up to rub unfocused eyes and another step forward and ensured.

Suddenly everything spun, he shifted on his balanced feet and stumbled once more, the figure of his lover becoming nothing more than a faint silhouette in the darkness that began to consume him slowly. He opened those dry lips as a hoarse whisper left his lungs. He tried again, all in no avail, and yet again, finally saying the name he wanted to.

"He's about to faint!" Hiro got there just in time to snap Yuki back into his senses, as he ran to the aid of his pink hair idiot, catching him just before he stumbled into limpness and nothingness.

He lifted the slim body and kissed his forehead, "His burning up… You're burning up… baka." He whispered softly as he walked through NG's hallway.

The rain outside hadn't stopped… it was as if the weather was in sync with the small kid lying in his arms right now. And just then he realized that there was a downpour happening also in his world. It was all crumbling down. He realized that with Shuuchi, no matter what feeling it was, when it rained… it poured.

And right now, his world was being drowned in sadness and despair. Once again.

* * *

Ah, this one took a while to get together, but no more than reading to one of my favorite author's stories so that it could all come to life… and now I wonder where the hell has she gone. The reason for me starting this fic, _**Vindalootoo**_. Where are you? I miss you and your reviews.


	11. If Only For A Night

So, I'm back. Sorry for the brief hiatus… I've been working 2 jobs and it seems to be deadly.

Now, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11: If Only For a Night

Heavy eyelids fluttered open, as a small hand rubbed purple eyes awake. Scanning his surroundings, he felt a certain comfort and warmth wrapped around him. He was in Yuki's room.

A soft groan left his mouth as he felt the heavy arms of his lover wrapped around him, tightening the hold on his small frame. A tear escaped from his eye as he fought back the sobs building up and tightening on his throat. Why was he here? He had just been gang banged, not too long ago... Who would want something as dirty as he was? Why was this man still here for him?

Shuuichi curled up in a ball, bringing his small, bruised hands to his face.

The blonde felt the shift in the position of the kid and frowned, curling up closer to him, resting his chin in the full mop of pink hair that was on top of his pillow and took a deep breath, inhaling the so familiar strawberry scent, "Stop crying... It's annoying." He muttered and groaned as his legs entangled with those of his short lover, moving one of his arms to be between Shuuichi's and clasping one of the younger man's hands in his, his thumb drawing small circles in the back of said hand. "Go back to sleep, will you? We haven't slept that much."

Shuuichi was afraid that that we meant more of an I, so he choked on yet another sob and let himself fall into some more sleep.

Some time passed and the phone rang, golden eyes opened slowly as he saw the alarm clock on the far end of the bed, it was three in the morning. He grunted in annoyance and fought the urge to move as he didn't want to disturb the sleeping singer that shared a bed with him. Slowly, he pulled his arm away from the coffin of Shuuichi's arms, slightly rolling into his back and shooting his arm straight, long fingers scanning the night table by his end of the bed until he reached the phone.

"... yes?" His answer was more of a dry whisper as he heard the soft snore of Shuuichi, good he was still sleeping.

"Aniki... Sorry to be calling so late. I just heard about Shuu..."

Ah, of course it would be Tatsuha, only he would call so early... Or late? "He's just fine... Why the hell are you calling this late, Tatsuha?" Eiri asked, a slight hint of anger present in his voice.

"I'm sorry, bro. I just wanted to check up on you. How are you dealing?"

"Just peachy... I'm going back to bed." The earpiece of the phone was slightly pulled away as Shuuichi muttered something incoherent and winced, Eiri shifted his position, his chest against the brat's back as the kid's breathing caught up. "Don't you have a morning ritual to perform?" Eiri asked as he could feel Tatsuha smiling at the other side of the phone.

"Right, I'll call you later." The younger Uesugi said before hanging up the phone.

Eiri stretched his arm and dropped the phone to the floor, not really caring much about the artifact and turning his attention to the body that lied in front of him. The silky blue cover wrapped around the brat's shoulders as it dropped to to reveal small bruises on his back, his neck marked by what seemed to be bite marks and hickeys.

His long fingers traced faint lines across the smooth yet bruised skin as he felt the singer shiver under the touch. He leaned in closer, to brush soft lips against the skin of his lover's shoulders, placing small butterfly kisses in every spot left uncovered, his arms wrapping around the lithe body in a loving, rather than lusty, way. He made his way through the kid's neck, stopping at his ear, and he just stayed there, immobile, holding the little brat close, closing his eyes as a sob rose from his lips, "I'm sorry..." He whispered as silent tears fell from his eyes, his hold on the boy still firm.

"Y-Yuki?" Purple eyes opened lazily as the singer managed to turn around to face his lover.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered again, trying to mute yet another sob, sinking his head deep in Shuuichi's chest.

"I... I don't understand... What's wrong?" A hint of worry crept into his voice.

"I just really wanted to be with you... I really did... But it seems that no matter what I did, you would always be there... I'm sorry." Yuki said as he clutched to the boy's back, amber colored eyes hiding deep within his chest. "And look at where it led. Look at what they did to you... This is all my fa-"

"No..." Shuuichi said as he pulled his lover away, bringing his face up, purple meeting amber. "This is not your fault, Yuki." He said as he closed the distance between their faces, kissing away the tears, "So don't you dare finish that sentence."

Their mouths met in a soft and somewhat timid kiss as the singer snaked his arms around the novelist's neck, opening his mouth, inviting the warm invasion of his lover's tongue, his hands roamed his skin, as if trying to discover new things on his body.

Yuki's hands moved to Shuuichi's waist, picking him up and sitting the boy on top of him after he had rolled over to his back, not breaking the kiss. Hungry little mouth, that of his lover, kissed him intensely yet lovingly, as his little hands traveling softly through his skin, leaving behind an electrified feeling, awakening his arousal in the most innocent manner he had ever experienced.

Soft moans left the mouth of the singer, as Eiri groaned against his mouth. Shuuichi softly grinding on top of his lover, only to be turned, his back now against the bed, as his lover broke the kiss to start kissing his neck. "Just make it all go away... Please." The pink haired brat whispered as his fingers entangled in blonde locks as the owner worked his way down his chest, placing little kisses as his hands traveled, softly, to his inner thighs, tracing lines with his soft fingertips, with the skill only a maestro would hold while playing an instrument.

Another moan escaped his mouth as Eiri kissed the shaft of his member and his fingertips still traced lines, this time on his chest. "Sing for me, would you?" Eiri asked as his hands grabbed the kid and pulled him up slowly, sitting him just above his own erection. Purple eyes met amber, and with nothing but a tiny nod of a head they both became one.

A soft whimper filled with pleasure rose to the air and the author groaned, that was the ethereal melody he had been wanting to hear for the longest... His little lovebird could still sing.

* * *

This was only a short piece of fluff to slowly break into the last chapter of this fic. FINALLY!

Expect me to be updating the last chapter in a week or so.


End file.
